The One and Only
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Luke would always be Luke to them, because was the only Luke there was.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: This ideas came to me while playing the game. It took me a week of playing straight to get through the game, but that's why I love Tales games. They have over 70+ hours of play on them! And their so much fun. I hope you like the story and please be sure to critique! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Snow fluttered the through clouded sky like fairies dancing to a private tune. It whisped through the wind and drifted to the ground blanketed in white. Keterburge, the city of snow, was a bustle of life like always. Kids ran around the streets throwing snow balls, while the adults wandered around through the shops and casinos. There was always something for someone to do and Governor Nephry always tried to keep it that way.

"This town is just so beautiful," Natalia sighed dreamily as the group walked through the gate.

"I have to agree, it's refreshing yet nostalgic." Tear nodded thoughtfully.

"It warms my heart to hear such compliments of my hometown," Jade smirked, tone theatrical.

"Yeah Colonel, it's amazing!" Anise grinned evilly, "Especially how you can gamble and get rich!"

The others sweatdropped, watching sheepishly as the Colonel laughed.

"Oh Anise, you know you are way to young for that." Jade patted her head affectionately.

Anise pouted before smirking and looking to Ion. "Ion, you can always get anyone to do anything, right?"

"Yes, but to use it for means such as that would be an abuse of power. Besides Ansie, you know gambling is against the rules of the Cathedral." Ion lightly scolded.

"Boooo!" Anise pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're really something else Anise," Guy chuckled nervously.

Anise smirked again, stepping towards Guy. "Guy~ you could always pretend to be my older brother, couldn't you? I know you'd love to have a little sister as cute as me~"

Guy swallowed, taking a step back and holding his hands up in surrender. "S-S-Sorry Anise, b-b-but uh…I-I-I can't…"

"Boo! Why no!?" Anise stomped her foot and pouted.

"Because Guy's already reserved as Luke's older brother," Natalia chuckled.

"Really~?" Anise's eyes widened, a smile forming on her lips as she stepped closer to Guy.

"W-W-Well…in a way….yeah….I-I-I am his caretaker…" Guy swallowed and took a step back. "S-S-Speaking of Luke….Luke will you **please** get her away from me…? L-Luke?"

The other's looked around as well when there was no reply from said redhead, blinking when they found him a few feet back.

"Why is he always back there?" Natalia asked, burrowing her brows in worry.

"I'm not sure," Tear glanced over her shoulder at Natalai before turning her gaze back to Luke. She took a step forward, as if to go over to him, but she paused as Luke's body swayed slightly.

"Dammit, Luke!" Guy cried, teeth grit and eye narrowed in worry as the blond ran towards Luke when he began to collapse. Thankfully, do to many years of running errands, Guy was quite agile and made it to the redhead before he could be swallowed by the snow. The blond caught him in his arms, kneeling to the ground with the fall of Luke's body. He dug a knee into the snow as Luke sat on it, his other leg propped up to support his back with an arm around the teen's shoulders.

The replica slowly blinked clouded green eyes, as if it hadn't registered in his mind what had just happened. He looked up at Guy, blinking again when he received a concern look.

"Luke…are you alright?" Guy asked, frowning.

"H-Huh...?" Luke groaned slightly, putting a hand to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. He blinked and withdrew his hand when he felt that his cheeks were wet, had he been crying?

"Is he alright?" Tear asked as she and the other ran up behind Guy.

"I'm not sure," He said over his shoulder to her as he whipped his gloved thumb under Luke's other eyes to dissipate the tear streaks.

"W-What the hell happened…?" Luke swallowed, looking at everyone in confusion.

"You collapsed, Luke." Natalia said.

"Mieu! Mieu! I'm so worried about Master!" Mieu said tearfully as he sat on Luke's lap.

"Has your insomnia returned?" Jade asked in a doctoral tone, pushing his glasses up.

"W-What? No, I'm fine!" Luke insisted, swatting Mieu away and trying to get out of Guy's hold.

"Then why do you have dark bags under your eyes Luke?" Guy sighed; whipping his thumb under Luke's other eye as well.

"I do not! I'm fine!" Luke protested, batting Guy's hand away and rubbing at his own eyes.

"But Master, you've been staying awake for the past couple of nights! I've seen you!" Mieu said matter-of-factly.

"S-Shut up, Thing!" Luke snapped and whimpered when Ion put a hand on his forehead.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have a fever." Ion informed them, withdrawing his hand.

"You sure?" Anise came over to do the same thing, but yelped as Luke slapped her hand away.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop touching me!" Luke yelled at them, tears involuntarily sliding down his face again. His breathing was uneven and he was trembling, but shoved at Guy's chest to get him to let him go.

"Luke, calm down." Natalia gasped.

"We're only trying to help you." Tear reassured.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Guy asked worriedly, keeping his grip on Luke tight.

"B-Because I don't deserve it! I don't deserve you people being nice to me! I'm not the real Luke! I'm not even supposed to be here! So why, why are you guys so instant on keeping me around!? I don't even know who I am for Yulia's sake and yet…you people still worry about me? I don't get it and I'm tired of it!" Luke snapped, sobbing and rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh, Luke…" Tear sighed, kneeling next to him. She gently pushed some of his bangs from his forehead, placing a soft kiss on the cold skin. "We worry, because we care about you."

"It doesn't matter whether you're a replica or not, you're still our friend." Natalia soothed.

"You have your own unique actions and ways of doing things. You know so many different things than Asch. You have been through different experiences that has molded you into the person you are now. Never, Luke, never will you be the same as someone else, for you are always the one and only Luke." Ion consoled.

"Fomicry can only replicate someone's physical appearance, but it cannot re-create someone else's experiences. What you have gone through is unique to you, you're feelings and thoughts are all your own. No amount of science can ever change that." Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, besides, you're annoying, but much nicer than Asch could ever be." Anise giggled.

"Master is my one and only Master! No one could replace him!" Mieu said, landing on Luke's head.

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Guy chuckled sadly. "You need to stop thinking about everything so much. Just let it be what it is. You are a human being all in yourself. Of course you deserve to be cared for and deserve to be here. You are Luke Fon Fabre and you always will be. You will always be the quirky, little monster that made my life a enjoyable hell."

Guy whipped at Luke's tears again, grinning. "Now come on, stop the pity party and just accept things as they are. If not, as the role of your older brother, I'll have to beat you up until you do."

Luke sniffled, sad eyes glancing around to everyone who offered him kind smiles. He felt something warm inside his chest and a tearful grin spread on his face. "T-Thank you…everyone….really thank you…"

"Of course Luke, always." Tear smiled, holding his hand gently.

"I say, this would be the perfect timing for a group hug." Jade smirked.

"Aw, yay!" Anise giggled and everyone crowded around Luke and Guy, arms wrapping around them.

Guy's eyes widened. "No…no….no…"

"Too late Guy," Jade smirked, blocking Guy from leaving.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


End file.
